1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for aiding of hearing in mammals. The invention is based upon the perception of sounds which is experienced in the brain when the brain is subjected to certain microwave radiation signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art hearing devices for human beings, it is well known to amplify sounds to be heard and to apply the amplified sound signal to the ear of the person wearing the hearing aid. Hearing devices of this type are however limited to hearing disfunctions where there is no damage to the auditory nerve or to the auditory cortex. In the prior art, if there is damage to the auditory cortex or the auditory nerve, it cannot be corrected by the use of a hearing aid.
During World War II, individuals in the radiation path of certain radar installations observed clicks and buzzing sounds in response to the microwave radiation. It was through this early observation that it became known to the art that microwaves could cause a direct perception of sound within a human brain. These buzzing or clicking sounds however were not meaningful, and were not perception of sounds which could otherwise be heard by the receiver. This type of microwave radiation was not representative of any intelligible sound to be perceived. In such radar installations, there was never a sound which was generated which resulted in subsequent generation of microwave signals representative of that sound.
Since the early perception of buzzing and clicking, further research has been conducted into the microwave reaction of the brain. In an article entitled "Possible Microwave Mechanisms of the Mammalian Nervous System" by Philip L. Stocklin and Brain F. Stocklin, published in the TIT Journal of Life Sciences, Tower International Technomedical Institute, Inc. P.O. Box 4594, Philadelphia, Pa. (1979) there is disclosed a hypothesis that the mammalian brain generates and uses electro magnetic waves in the lower microwave frequency region as an integral part of the functioning of the central and peripheral nervous systems. This analysis is based primarily upon the potential energy of a protein integral in the neural membrane.
In an article by W. Bise entitled "Low Power Radio-Frequency and Microwave Effects On Human Electroencephalogram and Behavior", Physiol. Chemistry Phys. 10, 387 (1978), it is reported that there are significant effects upon the alert human EEG during radiation by low intensity CW microwave electromagnetic energy. Bise observed significant repeatable EEG effects for a subject during radiation at specific microwave frequencies.